Tiny Black Tapioca Beads
by MidnightSchemer13
Summary: It's MarLar! Marluxia takes Larxene out to a seafood restaurant on their anniversary, but no matter what she won't eat caviar! Can he persuade her? T for suggestiveness and I forgot if there's swearing   ; Happy Caviar Day! July 18  May/may not be oneshot


**Happy Caviar Day! Insane, I know, but hey! Plot idea and more stories for you!  
>Enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Tiny Black Tapioca Beads<em>

"Come on, Larxene, just a taste?" implored Marluxia to his girlfriend. He had taken her out to a five-star restaurant by the sea for their one-year anniversary and had ordered the night's special for her, which had consisted of stuffed lobster, pan seared scallops, fresh seafood salad, clam soup, and a side dish of black caviar, and the same dish for himself, but with smoked salmon instead of lobster and shrimp cocktail instead of caviar, and with no soup.

Marluxia had ordered a bottle of Riesling to pair with the food, much to his date's delight.

However, after they had eaten their meals, he had noticed that Larxene had somehow overlooked her entrée of caviar.

Which brought them back to their current situation.

"No." She stubbornly refused Marluxia's plea. She loved her boyfriend to hell and back, but she would _not _eat the caviar, and probably wouldn't.

"It looks like black, squishy beads of liquid tar. You _know _I hate tar! It smells horrible and gets in your hair and takes forever to get out. More often then not you have to _cut _it." She crossed her arms and glared at it, as if the caviar was responsible for the _incident _three months ago.

Her pink-haired boyfriend sighed and nodded. He knew that feeling. Axel had accidentally spilled tar on them while they were walking past a construction site (which he so happened to be working at) and it had gotten into both of their tresses. Larxene had been growing hers long at the pleas of Marluxia (who wanted to see her with long hair), but had cropped it short again to get out the tar and for the sake of expediency.

Nevertheless, Marluxia was determined to get Larxene to at least _taste _the delicacy, and if that meant humoring her…

So be it.

"Yes, Larxene, it does look _somewhat _similar to black, squishy beads of liquid tar (you realize that that was repetitive, right? Tar _is _black), but come on! It doesn't _smell _like tar, it doesn't _taste _like tar, and it doesn't get in your hair!" He smiled disarmingly, eroding some of Larxene's stance away… but not quite enough.

"Point taken, but it still _looks _like it." Marluxia groaned and sighed.

"Yes, well… you like tapioca, don't you? So just think of it as tiny black tapioca beads instead!"

"Does it _taste _like tapioca?" she asked suspiciously as she daintily sipped her wine and arched an eyebrow. Marluxia hesitated.

"…a bit. It's like a bubble: it pops in your mouth when you eat it, and it tastes faintly of fish and maybe a bit of salt… go on, try it!" he beseeched.

Larxene resisted the urge to laugh: he was trying _so hard _to broaden her taste palette, that it was almost cute.

Almost. Marluxia did not appreciate being called 'cute'.

Handsome, maybe.

"Larxene? Why are you staring at me? Have I got sauce on my face?"

She couldn't help it. She giggled.

"No, Marly, you haven't got anything on your face that doesn't belong there. No, I was just… thinking." She winked at him, but he rolled his eyes.

"Will you think about tasting the caviar? _Please? _One bite, I swear!"

She sighed and shook her head.

"What if I don't like it?" she asked. "What do I get out of this if it tastes bad to me?"

Marluxia thought for a moment. Then, an idea popped into his head.

"Well," he drawled slowly. "Tonight is our one-year anniversary… and the house will be empty tonight, everyone's out of town… the walls are halfway soundproof… if you don't like the caviar, I can just pay and we'll go home and Roxas will drop us off and go to Xion's house and then we'll just watch a couple movies and maybe spend some time together in either your bedroom or mine…" he winked at her, and was pleased to see that Larxene's cheeks turned a shade pinker then they had been.

"Well…" she purred back. There was _no way _Marluxia was going to do that to her, without her shooting something back. "That doesn't give me much incentive to like it now, does it?"

She smirked at her own cleverness, and sipped again at her wine. It really was delicious, and went well with the meal. _Leave it to Marluxia to know his wines… _

A small yet self-assured smirk forming on his face pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Well, _Larxene_," he said in his soft, dangerous voice. Larxene shivered: she loved that tone of his voice, it always gave her a rush of addictive adrenaline, but he did not use it more than he had to, much to her dismay. "I suppose that if you like it, then we may do something _else _after we get home. Maybe make out before we head upstairs, or something along those lines. I'll even give you a massage…" he added, his charisma dragging Larxene's stubbornness and pride away from her reason, luring her in and tempting her more to eat a bite of caviar.

_The spoon is not that big, anyway! _

Larxene pursed her lips and seemed deep in thought. On one hand, she could take a bite and, if she did not like it, they could go home and have fun.

On the other, if she liked it, she could also get an extra make-out session and a massage to boot, but Marluxia would probably coax and/or trick her into eating more of the squishy black beads.

She sighed.

"Alright, _one bite_," she said after a few minutes. Marluxia smiled and picked up the spoon, scooped up some of the black eggs, and placed them into Larxene's mouth.

She chewed thoughtfully for a while, before nodding, swallowing, and blushing profusely.

"Damn it Marluxia! …It's not bad…I kind of…" she sighed, swallowing her pride as well as a bit of caviar left in her mouth.

"Yes, Marluxia, as of now, I like caviar."

Her boyfriend smiled again, content and glad that _finally,_ she had eaten the caviar.

It was only after that did he remember he promised her a massage after they got home.

_Damn. _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ahhahahahahahaha ew. I've never actually HAD tapioca or caviar, but I have eaten Salmon eggs, Ikura. It's disgusting. **_  
><em>**Screw the 'review and you get love' idea: I can be SO naiive at times despite my age :/  
>So.. more reviews = faster updates. Review the chapter stories please! This may or may not have sidestories andor sequels, I dunno.  
>you guys could persuade me... ;)<strong>_  
><em>


End file.
